grinns_talefandomcom-20200214-history
Cultural references
The word "grinn" may be a reference to the Brothers Grimm. The game concept may have been inspired by the Brothers Grimms' fairy tales and other sources (see below) * The Tower could be a reference to the Brothers Grimms' "Rapunzel" * Floor 50 is missing, like jersey number 50 in many North American sports teamsWikipedia - 50 (number) * Finneas Fault comes from Phileas Fogg, the main character in Jules Verne's "Around the World in Eighty Days" * The quest to defeat Sweeper Stu is called "Two Peaks" which you can find in Highland Falls 3, Room 2. After you complete the quest the Mysterious Little Girl quotes Twin Peaks: "Through the darkness of futures past, the magician longs to see. One chants out between two worlds, Fire Walk With Me." with the word "Fire" replaced by word "thermal" * Metal Gearhead quest is a reference to Metal Gear games * Pramin is a trade name for metoclopramide, an antiemetic and gastroprokinetic agent commonly used to treat nausea and vomiting, to facilitate gastric emptying in people with gastroparesis, and as a treatment for the gastric stasis often associated with migraine headaches. Pramin image could be inspired to form of tablets and/or to aromatic bound of one of its chemical components * Monkey Masher is probably a homage to the game Doctor O's Monkey Masher * Snake Oil Salesmen were traveling men who sold miraculous remedies whose ingredients were usually secret, unidentified, or mischaracterized and mostly inert or ineffective. To increase sales, an accomplice in the crowd would often attest to the value of the product in an effort to provoke buying enthusiasm. The "doctor" would leave town before his customers realized they had been cheatedWikipedia - Snake oil. * Mossbow may be a pun inspired by the rapper Bow Wow, which real name is Shad Gregory Moss * Dragoon was a term denoting light cavalry units in armies of 17th-18th centuries, sadly famous for being used by Louis XIV to persecute ProtestantsWikipedia - Dragoon * Zweihander means "Two hander" in German and is a two-handed sword primarily of the Renaissance. It is a true two-handed sword because it requires two hands to wield itWikipedia - Zweihänder * The Sardaukar are a fictional fanatical army from Frank Herbert's Dune universe, primarily featured in the 1965 science fiction novel, Dune * Braveface Set is a reference to the movie Braveheart * A plague doctor was a medieval physician who saw poxies, often without real medical knownings. Some of them wore a variety of strange garments. The protective suit consisted of a heavy fabric overcoat that was waxed, a mask with glass eye openings and a cone nose shaped like a beak to hold scented substances and straw. The masks were designed to protect them from putrid air, the cause of infection according to the old miasmatic theory. A wooden cane pointer was used to help examine the patient without having to touch themWikipedia - Plague doctor * Monacle may be a reference to the webcomic Penny ArcadePenny Arcade - News of 2005-04-18, second post (Intense Shame). References Category:Curiosities